Fifteen
by Twilight-Baby18
Summary: They were fifteen they didn't know any better. Will they 4 years later when they see each other in college? Or will it be a repeat of what happened before? BxE, AH, slightly OOC, most likely. *continued from Lishbashbaaaa's one-shot fifteen*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction. Go easy on me. This first chapter was a one-shot by ****Lishbashbaaaa. So, all credit for this chapter goes to her. (Thanks again for letting me use it Libby! I will be posting my own chapter up within the next couple of weeks, one of my terms just ended so all my term papers are finished. Read, enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the series of Twilight, I just use the characters. All those rights are Ms. Stephanie Meyers!! This first chapter, I have not written, it has been written by Lishbashbaaaa.**

**Based on the song 'Fifteen' by Taylor Swift. BellaxEdward...**

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen_...

I was new at Forks High School.

No one knew me, they all gave me funny looks. In the corridors, in the cafeteria, in classes.

I didn't bother talking to anyone, I didn't really have time to make friends. I'd be gone again soon enough.

My mother, Renee Swan, may be loving and caring but she did a lot of crazy stuff. We moved around a lot because she met a lot of bad boy friends and things always turned bad so we have to run. I was tired of running, I hated the fear we lived in, worried that one day, one of the ex boyfriends would find us. But then we went back home, back home to Forks.

It was there in Forks I was conceived. My dad, Charlie Swan, was the head of police. He died when I was only four years old in a shooting incident. One bullet, straight to the head. He died instantly.

Mom had been wanting to visit Forks for a while now, so there I was...

"Hello, can I sit here?" I was sitting in my fifth period Biology class, waiting for class to begin. I looked up to see a boy standing there. He was beautiful with messy bronze hair and sparkling green eyes. I was stunned for a moment and it took me a moment before I could reply.

"S-sure..." I picked my bag off the seat next to me and the boy slid into the seat beside me. He placed his things on the desk and turned to face me.

"Edward Cullen." He extended a hand and I shook it.

"Bella Swan."

So that's how it all began.

We became very good friends after that, sitting together in every lesson we shared, sitting with him and his family at lunch times, meeting up at the weekends. It was bliss, and even better, every girl in school was jealous of me because Edward Cullen was _my_ best friend.

Then one day, a couple of weeks before the Prom, Edward asked me to go with him. I accepted of course, and I couldn't stop smiling for ages.

Alice helped me get ready for Prom, she had even let me borrow one of her dark blue dresses especially for the occasion. Mom had been so proud of me when I had left the house with Alice, Jasper (her date) and Edward. She'd taken so many pictures... I still have them, tucked away, never to be opened again.

Too many painful memories. Too many painful memories I never ever want to relive...

The Prom was amazing. We danced the night away, we had such a laugh. Afterwards Edward said he would drive me home so Alice and Jasper left before us. Edward and I were standing under the school entrance when we shared our first kiss.

It was perfect, it was soft, it was flawless. It was fearless. Afterwards Edward smiled at me and told me he loved me.

_He reached up to brush my blushing cheek._

"_I love you, Isabella." I blushed even redder and smiled._

"_I love you too, Edward." _

Edward then ran to get his jacket from inside. When he was gone for almost five minutes I decided to go inside and find him.

I knew I shouldn't have, I knew I should never had pried.

I caught him kissing Lauren Mallory, one of the biggest sluts in our year, someone who absolutely hated me for dating Edward. They were pressed up against the wall of the lockers, his hand roaming over her disgusting body. The tears came and I ran from the school. I ran all the way home.

The next morning I didn't go to school. Edward tried calling me and texting me but I didn't reply. I cried and cried and cried. Mom sat with me and hugged me till the tears stopped.

A week later we left Forks again. I couldn't live with the memories and neither could Mom I don't think.

I regret believing Edward Cullen. He was dazzling, I was caught up in the moment.

We were fifteen. We didn't know any better...

Now I do.

**Again all credit for this chapter goes to Lishbashbaaaa!**


	2. Dartmouth

**Hey Everyone!!! OK…wow! I left my computer for like 2 hours to go to a dance rehearsal and I come back to all these reviews and favorites and alerts!! That made my day guys! Thank you so much!!!!! It just made me super hyper to get started on writing this chapter… my first ever chapter that I have written for a fan fiction. Like I said in the last chapter… that chapter was written by Lishbashbaaaa… and she graciously allowed me to use it in my story. I hope you enjoy my writing as much as you do hers, I will definitely accept constructive criticism, but please limit the flames. Thanks! Read, Enjoy and Review!!!!**

**I would also like everyone to know, I am in search of a beta for this, someone I can bounce ideas off of, getting ideas from, and just to review my chapters before I post them. PM me if you are interested!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight series, I just use the characters in this story. Stephanie Meyer has all those fun rights to Twilight!**

* * *

_4 years later…_

Bella's POV

I woke up screaming today from another nightmare. A nightmare that I have been having for the past 4 years; the one of Edward, the love of my life, kissing Lauren Mallory, the school slut, right after he told me that he loved me. I really did love him, I still do, but how could I ever forgive him after something like that?

We moved to Phoenix from Forks, those first few months consisted of me just lying in bed all day crying until I could cry no longer. I ended up just focusing on my studies and ended up being Valedictorian of my class, it is now July, I just graduate from Phoenix Public High School. I never had many friends but I had my best friend Rosalie Hale, she's kind of like Alice in a way, just not as bouncy. She loves to shop, and play "Bella Barbie", but she's a strong, smart and confident girl, not your stereotypical blond girl, she's been what's been keeping me together, her…and my mom.

I got accepted into many colleges, all over the country. But the one school that I really wanted to go to was Dartmouth. I got accepted about 3 months ago, I was so excited, and Rosalie also got accepted, so that made it even better! We are going to be flying to New Hampshire tomorrow, and staying at the college for the rest of the summer, so we can get acclimated to the area a little.

Rose ended up coming running in from the guest room, more like her room, when she heard me screaming and knew exactly why and just hugged me, holding me together as I wept onto her practically bare shoulder; she was wearing a bright red camisole top and black Soffe shorts. She looked amazing even in simple clothes to sleep in; I still to this day can't imagine why she would be friends with me, boring old Bella Swan. Rose stayed with me until I felt myself being lowered back onto the pillows as I fell back into a deep sleep….

* * *

I woke up at 5 in the morning to my alarm going off, so I could get ready to leave for college. I walked downstairs to smell the amazing smell of freshly made caramel coffee **(I had this in Florida with my grandmother, uh-may-zing!).** I grabbed a cup and a Pop tart and sat in the living room to watch the news with my mom while I ate. I finished my Pop tart and went back upstairs to shower. I got out of the shower and performed my usual morning routine, get changed into the outfit Rose picked out for me the night before, brush my teeth, blow dry my hair, then apply a little foundation and some eyeliner. Then I go to sit in my room to read until Rose comes in to finish my hair and make-up to her liking, normally straightening my hair and applying eye shadow, mascara, a little blush, I create enough of that on my own, and a pale pink lip gloss. The usual. After Rosalie finishes with me she goes to do her own getting ready process which takes a fraction of the time for her than it does to do me.

We left my house at 8am to get to the airport so we had enough time to get through security and get to our gate for our 10am flight. On our flight we had to stop in Salt-Lake City and Detroit. We arrived in Manchester,NH at 11 that night, getting us to Dartmouth around 12:30, after taking a cab from the airport, just enough time for Rosalie and I to get into the dorms and just crash in my room.

* * *

Today, is July 24th, the day of our orientation, also the day that we meet our roommates. Rosalie and I woke up early, got ready, and went to breakfast.

* * *

EPOV

It was always _her_ dream to go to Dartmouth, and I got accepted. I never really meant to hurt her, I know I should never have kissed Lauren Mallory. I tried calling and texting Bella when she didn't show up for school the next day, I even tried going to her house the week after. But when I got there, the Swan's weren't there anymore. I could only imagine how much I hurt Bella. And I regret it everyday of my life, I'll never be able to forgive myself.

Alice and I took a plane to Manchester, New Hampshire, and just feel asleep in my dorm. To wake up in time for our orientation the next day.

* * *

**OK everyone! There's my first chapter! Constructive criticism accepted greatly!! limit the flames, this is my first fan fiction! I was on the edge about doing Edwards POV, let me know what you think, and I'll do more if you like it!! That was just a taste.**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!!!!**

**3 Bri**


	3. Seeing Memories

**Hey there Everyone!!!**

**So, I found myself a beta! Thank you so much Kennya! I can already tell you are going to help me a lot with this story!!!**

**I'm going to update as often as I can, but I will not hold myself to a schedule, I know no one has asked for one, but I am letting you know now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight series, I just use the characters in this story. Stephanie Meyer has all those fun rights to Twilight! **

* * *

EPOV

I dreamed that me and Bella were together at our wedding saying "I do". Then the picture of Bella's face when she saw me kissing Lauren popped into my head, instead of her smiling face on our wedding day. I don't really remember why I started to make out with Lauren I just remember saying I love you to Bella, going to get my jacket, then Lauren saying something about giving me sex, and we ended up against the lockers making out. I was a hormonal teenage boy, it didn't matter to me how much I loved Bella, or how much I still do. I couldn't help myself, Lauren was an easy fuck.

I woke up from my dream/nightmare to Alice jumping on my bed.

"Come on, Edward! Wake up! Orientation time!!!" And she kept jumping and jumping.

"Uuuuggghh! Aliiiiice! Get the hell off of me!" I screamed at her as I tried pushing her off my bed.

"Good you're awake. It's time to leave for orientation, get ready, and let's go"

I got up out of my bed and threw on a pair of jeans and a button-up long sleeved top. I then went to brush my teeth while Alice sat on my bed, bouncing excitedly, watching me walk around my dorm room getting ready.

When I finished getting ready, within five minutes she yelled, "FINALLY!" which made me chuckle a little.

* * *

We walked over to the student center and signed in for our tours of the campus. After we signed in we were escorted into the auditorium, where the dean of students, and some students from the Dean's List gave speeches on what to expect out of college. We then took our tour of the campus, normally our parents would have been at orientation with us, but they had to work, so we had a private orientation while they were off for a week. But we decided to come to this orientation to meet other students.

After orientation, we went back to my room to get the keys to my Volvo, which we had sent over from Forks a week ago. In the Volvo we had the majority of our stuff, I decided to help Alice with her stuff, and then do my own later.

* * *

BPOV

We went to orientation then went back to Rosalie's red BMW convertible to grab the boxes of stuff that we didn't bring in the plane. We had her car sent over here a few days before we left to come here. We grabbed a few boxes, and went up to Rose's room to get things set up.

* * *

We were setting things up when we heard a faint knock at the door. Rose went to go open it.

"May I help you?" Rose asked.

"Yeah! I'm Alice, Alice Cullen, and I'm your roommate!" I heard the person at the door say. Wait! Did she just say _Alice Cullen_? As in, my Alice from Forks?!?!My head shot over towards the door.

"Oh! Right, come on in, I'll introduce you to my friend, by the way I'm Rosalie, Rosalie Hale, but most people call me Rose." then they walked over to where I was, I must have had an extremely shocked look on my face, because then Rose asked me, "Bella? Are you OK?"

"Um uh, Y-yeah. Sorry, but did you say Alice Cullen? As in Dr. and Esme Cullen's daughter, E-Edward Cullen's sister?" I stammered.

"Uhhh, yeah, but how do you know that?" Alice replied.

"I, uh, I'm Bella Swan, Isabella Swan."

"Oh my god! Bella?!?!?" she screeched. I nodded wincing from her high pitched voice. Then she ran up to me and grabbed me into the tightest hug that I've had in a while. "Wait, oh my god, you don't hate me do you?"

"Of course not Alice, I'm the one that left, and never tried to contact you."

"Yeah, but I totally understood where you were coming from." She smiled at me. "I've missed you so much Bells."

"I've missed you too Alice." I said smiling down at her. Then this guy walked in carrying a bunch of boxes that covered his face. "Hey Alice, who is that?" I whispered to Alice.

* * *

EPOV

I walked up to Alice's dorm, I could hear her screeching all the way down the hall, then she calmed down a little, her roommate probably already thinks she's weird, or totally fell in love with her already. I walked into her room with her boxes so high that they were covering my face. 'I should have taken fewer boxes.' I thought to myself.

As I walked into Alice's room I heard the most beautiful voice ask, "Who is that?" I faintly remembered the voice to be...'man, I can't remember who that voice belonged to... oh... my... god... It's Bella,' I dropped the boxes and looked at her shocked.

"Edward! What the hell?!?! Those were my shoes!" Alice screamed at me. As I whispered, "Bella." She looked at me then realized who I was quickly and ran out of the room beginning to cry. "Shit" I said under my breath and ran after her. "BELLA!! PLEASE BELLA STOP!"I screamed after her. She ran into her room and shut the door before I could get to her. "Bella, please open the door, talk to me, something, just please." I could hear her sobbing on the opposite side of the door, it broke my heart, because I knew it was me that did that to her, I hurt her, broke her. I doubted that she would ever forgive me, but I had to try. I started to cry, "Bells, please I need you, I know I hurt you, it was the biggest mistake of my life, but it was so long ago, and please open the door." I stood there crying waiting for her to reply in some way. And when she didn't I just slumped down against the wall next to her door, crying, uncharacteristically. I can definitely never forgive myself now.

* * *

Rosalie's POV

'So that was the little bastard that broke Bella's heart!' I thought. Then I turned to look at Alice who has a look of sadness on her face.

"So that was the infamous Edward Cullen?" I asked her softly. She looked at me on the verge of tears and gave me a slow, sad nod.

* * *

**Ok everyone! There's chapter 3! Sorry to leave you at a sort of cliffy, but I already know what I am going to put for chapter 4 and it will be out soon. I will be posting a lot during the week of April 20th- April 27****th**** as I will be on spring break. You've read and hopefully enjoyed, now review!!! C'mon you know you wanna!!**

**XO Bri XO**


	4. Author's Note 1

**Hey Everyone! This week has been hectic so far! All my teachers are diabolical and form together to have a bunch of project due the same day, which half of them I got in late. Fun stuff. But now I only have one essay to write I know I told a lot of you Chapter 4 would be out by the end of the week, but I have to get this essay done, and I haven't been able to write anything on Chapter 4, I will write it next week, as I have Spring Break. But I am taking a break until at least Saturday night. Thanks for understanding! This will be one of my only Author's Notes, I really hate when authors put authors notes up in the middle of a story instead of a chapter, but I just thought I would let everyone know. Feel free to review, I will not delete this, because well I don't know how. HA HA!**

**XO Bri XO**


	5. Bella's roommate

**Hey Everyone!!! **

**Sorry for the wait! I had projects as well as not knowing exactly how to write what I wanted to put in this chapter. But I'm putting it up now!!!It's kinda short, but it's something for now.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Hey Edward?**

**Edward: Yes Love?**

**Me: Do I own Twilight?**

**Edward: No, you do not Love.**

**Me: Awwwww! Well, then do I own you?**

**Edward: Nope, I'm Bella's property, always and forever.**

**Me: Dammit!**

**OK! on with the chapter.....**

* * *

**BPOV**

I never thought that I would see that god-like face again. I saw his face and could feel the tears welling up in my eyes and ran by him. I ran to my dorm room with Edward close behind me, but far enough behind me that I could make it to my room and lock the door before he reached me. He sat there begging me to open the door as I sat there fighting my urge to open the door when he said he need me and pleaded once more for me to open the door. It took all the strength I had not to open that door and jump into his arms bawling my eyes out, as he just held me. I heard him on the other side of the door sobbing, 'I've never heard him cry in his life' I thought to myself.

Then I heard this female voice... and I got jealous immediately, even if Edward didn't belong to me, of the voice that I knew belonged to neither Alice nor Rosalie.

* * *

**EPOV**

I was sitting there,sobbing, when this hand touched my arm. I then heard a faint female voice asking,"Are you OK there, Hot stuff?"**(sorry, couldn't help myself)**. I looked up to see this girl giving me, what I think was supposed to be, a seductive look. It looked more like she had something in her eye with how she batted her eyelashes.

"Uhm, Yeah, I'm fine" I said, holding back my scowl as she got down onto her knees and tried to get closer to me.

"Hmmmm, Are you sure about that? I could definitely _relieve_ any of that... stress... you are feeling" she said while running her finger up and down my arm. Successfully creeping me out fully. I hated girls that were so forward, well now I did, that's why I loved Bella, _love_ Bella.

"OK, can you get away from me,I'm not exactly in the mood to be getting hit on right now."

"Well, Excuse me! But you're sitting in front of _my _dormitory." she responded, feigning offence.

I looked at her as if she was the most repulsive thing on the world. Rude, I know, but I couldn't help it. "Fine then I'll leave" I replied to her rather harshly.

I then walked away and pulled out my phone to text Alice. '_Pissed off, going to my dorm, don't follow-E'_

I got a text back, but didn't bother looking at it, knowing fully-well that it was Alice asking what happened.

* * *

**BPOV**

I heard every word of Edward and that girl's conversation. I laughed at the girl's sad attempt to seduce Edward with her voice in the mood he was in. I smiled as he harshly turned her down and walked over to my bed and sat down, brushing the last tears off my cheeks and from around my eyes before the girl I heard outside walked in.

* * *

**Alice POV**

Ten minutes after Edward and Bella ran out of the room my phone rang with a text from Edward saying he was pissed off, going to his dorm and not to follow him. I sent him a text back saying _'What the hell happened there?' _ and when he didn't answer I sent him another saying _'You're going to have to tell me eventually' _ then I left it at that.

I then asked Rosalie if we could go to Bella's room to check on her. She nodded and led the way.

* * *

**Ok! there's Chapter 4, finally! I know!**

**Who's Bella's roommate? Have we seen her before in the story? Or is it a new girl?**

**You just read! Hopefully enjoyed! Now, go do what you guys do so amazingly and REVIEW!!!**

**NO! DON'T HIT THAT CLOSE OUT BUTTON! HIT THE ONE BELOW THE CHAPTER, YEAH, THAT GREY ONE THERE. (Yeah I can't resist the urge to be extremely weird tonight, sorry)**

**XO Bri XO**


	6. Fake Happiness

**Hello Again!!**

**Here's Chapter 5, I tried to make it longer, so I have a lot happening in this chapter. I guess you could call it a time skip, although You'll just have to read and find out. There is a lot of skipping around of POVs this chapter, just so that you are warned.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm looking at all of the books in the twilight saga as we speak, well as I type, and it doesn't say my name on it anywhere, so I guess I don't own it or any of it's characters. Sucks for me. But I do own this plot and maybe some future characters that I add.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I looked up at my new roommate and smiled. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan! You must be my new roommate! You are?"

"Uh... hi.. I'm..." **(Sorry I gotta do it.)**

* * *

**Roommate's POV**

This girl introduced herself to me as if we were going to be best friends, what a weird girl. She asked me who I am, why give her the satisfaction of a sweet answer. "Uh... hi... I'm Tanya Denali."

Then there was a faint knock at the door, as Bella got up I let my face go to the scowl I was holding in. I didn't want to be sweet, but I couldn't be a total bitch to this girl, that obviously knew the hot guy that was sitting outside our dormitory just a couple minutes ago. I needed to get closer to her, so I could get closer to him.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Alice got a text 10 minutes after Bella and Edward ran off. She sent a couple of texts then asked me if we could go to Bella's room to check on her. I nodded and led the way to Bella's room since Alice didn't know where to go.

When we got to Bella's room I expected to hear Bella sobbing but was surprised to hear her excitedly introducing herself to her roommate. I could tell it was fake enthusiasm, and from the look Alice gave me, she could too. I then heard the roommate reply with her name, kind of condescendingly, with a fake sweetness, but with a little venom in her voice. I cringed at how Bella may have reacted to that, but before we could find out Alice decided to knock lightly on the door.

Bella came and opened the door with a smile on her face that didn't reach her eyes at all. She greeted us with more fake excitement, "Hey Alice! Hey Rose! Come meet my new roommate Tanya!"

I looked beyond Bella to see her new roommate scowling at the back of Bella's head, as to not upset Bella I smiled and walked in past Bella over to Tanya, "Hi there! Nice to meet you, I'm Rosalie." I held out my hand as she took it rather timidly, I squeezed her hand slightly warning her that if she hurt Bella she would have me to deal with. She winced slightly under the slight pain her hand was in after our 'handshake'.

I then turned back to Bella and hugged her and whispered in her ear, "How are you? Considering."

"Oh, Rose! I'm fine, just have to watch out for myself right?" she replied rather quickly and again with the fake happiness. I looked at her skeptically letting her know that I knew she was lying, but understood considering her roommate was in the room. But I would talk to her later, in mine and Alice's room, where Bella couldn't hide her feelings with the two people that knew her best.

* * *

**EPOV**

I walked back to my room, pissed off, I opened the door to see my best friend talking to whom I presumed to be our roommate. I walked over to them, attempting to mask my angry face and greeted the stranger,"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, you must be our new roommate.

The large brown haired, muscular guy stood and introduced himself as Emmett McCarty. I looked over to Jasper who was analyzing my facial expression as well as my formality silently. I knew I would have to talk to him later, but now, I just wanted to wallow in my self pity, as pathetic as it sounds. I missed Bella these four years, and now I had to find a way to regain everything I had lost with her in that night, when we were fifteen.

* * *

**BPOV**

I put on a mask that I had been putting on for the past four years telling everyone I was fine, acting happy. My new roommate Tanya seemed...nice...but she had a little venom in her, probably from being turned down by Edward.

I went to open the door to reveal Rose and Alice. I didn't want to show Tanya my depressed state, since she just met me, so I acted as happy as I could, and from the look I was getting from Rose when I opened the door, she could tell I was faking. I greeted them, and Rose went by me to introduce herself to Tanya, I saw Tanya wince as Rose shook her hand, I wondered why that was, but if I was to question it, I would have lost all my strength and just burst right back into tears. I looked over to Alice and smiled, she was giving me that same look Rosalie had been giving me moments ago and she whispered "How are you Bells?" I smiled down at her and told I was fine.

Rose came back over to us and hugged me also asking if I was alright. I just decided to keep with the happy and smiled up at her saying I was fine and I had to watch out for myself. She gave me a look that told me this discussion wasn't over, but she would let it go since Tanya was here. I decided it was time to get rid of all this tension and silence and said,"Why don't we all go down to the Starbucks down the street to hang out?"

"Sure, Bella! I would love that!!" Alice replied, jumping up and down at the chance to have her favorite caramel macchiato and a delicious rice krispy treat.

Rosalie just smiled and nodded as Tanya replied,"Sure, why not? I'd love to get to know my roommate and her friends a little more."

So we headed out to Starbucks, deciding to walk since it was right down the road.

* * *

**OK... One week time skip. They will now be starting classes! I have no experience with college and the Internet wasn't cooperating in getting me into the course listings at Dartmouth so bear with me.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up to Tanya singing in the shower, I chuckled softly to myself and looked at the time. '_SHIT!'_ I thought as I looked at the time _'breakfast in the dining hall ends in 30 minutes! Then I have my first class right after that!' _I ran over to my closet and grabbed my Twenty8Twenty Sav Skinny Jeans, Oxblood Claudia Crop Leather Jacket, Black Virgin High Top Trainers, and Clay Skull Crest Flag T-Shirt **(outfit will be posted on my profile soon)** and got dressed. I heard the water in the shower turn off as well as Tanya's singing stopping, and waited for her to walk out so I could go brush my teeth quickly. She came out moments later in her deep red bathrobe**(picture will be posted on profile)**, and I quickly ran in to brush my hair and teeth before running over tot he dining hall to grab a quickly bowl of cereal and coffee, then sat at a random table to start eating.

I looked up to grab my coffee to take a sip and I was surprised fully to see Edward sitting a few seats to my right on the other side of the table, looking at me sadly. I felt my chest tighten, as I got lost in his brilliant emerald green eyes, longing for him, but at the same time hating him for breaking me so many years ago. He smiled at me sadly as I looked over to the clock to see it said 8:50, I had 10 minutes to get to my first class of the semester. I grabbed my coffee and now empty bowl and went over to dispose of the bowl and grab a cover for my coffee so that I could drink it during class. I took a peak back over to the table I was just at to see Edward glance over at the clock and get up as well. _'he must have a class now as well.' _ I thought to myself.

I began to walk to class, as I saw Edward walking in the same direction. _'That's odd. Hopefully he doesn't have the same class as me, that would just be torture.'_ I chuckled to myself, I'm being absurd, this campus is huge, he could be going anywhere. I got a text on my phone I looked at who it was from 'Alice'. _Of course,_ I chuckled to myself. _'Hey what class do you have right now?' _ the message read. I replied, _'Biology. Why?'. _She replied with a quick _'Oh, well um... you'll be a little surprised when you get there. Buh-Bye!'_ I sighed, chuckling, Alice is really an interesting character.

I got to my classroom, and went to an empty seat one of the only two seats left open, one beside the other. I heard the door open just as it had closed after my coming in to see Edward walk through the door. I looked at him open mouthed, surprised entirely that he was really going to be in my class this whole semester. I looked around hoping that there was any other seat than the one next to me, but my hopes were crushed as he sighed and came and sat next to me. I couldn't exactly tell if he was sighing in relief that I wasn't screaming running away from him already, or if he was sighing because he was disappointed in having to sit next to me.

He looked over at me and quietly spoke to me, semi-pleadingly,"Um.. Do you mind if you sit here Bella? I can see if someone will switch with me if you'd like." I sat quietly looking at my hands for a moment, I slowly looked up at him to see sadness in his eyes, true and full sadness as well as regret, I smiled slightly at him.

"It's fine Edward, you can sit here." He tentatively smiled back at me, I could tell he felt awkward and most likely wanted to say something to me. I looked back down at my hands for a second, then looked back up at Edward and said,"Please just say what you want to."

He smiled slightly, one that reached his eyes, and spoke to me softly,"Can we please go have coffee or something after class or even just go back to one of our dorms? So that we can talk?" His face showed so much relief as he said it.

I smiled up at him, a genuine smile, not one of my lately forced ones, and said,"I would love to talk, we can go to my dorm. I'll just have to keep my roommate off of you." I lightly joked as he chuckled quietly.

* * *

**EPOV**

I felt like jumping up and down in my chair, she just agreed to talk to me! She mentioned her roommate, I believe it was the girl that was attempting to hit on me that day in front of Bella's dorm. I chuckled as Bella joked about having to keep her roommate off of me. I couldn't wait to see what she would do or say to keep that disgusting excuse for a lady away from me. I know rude again, but Hey she didn't hear me say it.

All I cared about at this moment was that Bella, my one true love, was giving me a chance to talk to her about what happened 4 years ago. I mean hey, we were fifteen, we really didn't know any better.

* * *

**OK, so what do ya think? I didn't get to send it off to my beta this time, because I wanted to get it out tonight. Again I tried to make it longer, This one was about 3 ½ pages on open office. It would have been longer, but I wanted to get it out to you guys tonight rather than some time tomorrow!**

**You've read, hopefully enjoyed! NOW REVIEW! GO, GO GO!**


	7. The Talk

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. This is "The Talk" between Bella and Edward it was an extremely tough chapter to write, so go easy please!!! It is definitely going to be longer than any of my other chapters, because I have a lot to say in both POVs. This isn't from experience, but it could happen to anyone, so I'm going to write what I would want to hear and what I think would actually happen in a talk like this, though I will rush it a little to keep you fabby readers interested.**

**Read Enjoy Review!!!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, yada, yada, yada... It's all Stephanie Meyers's oh! Except this plot, that's mine and partially Lishbashbaaaa, and possible future characters will most likely be mine.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Class went agonizingly slow after I agreed to talk to Edward. I kept thinking of different things he may have to say to me, I zoned out during my first class of the semester. Not the smartest move, but I couldn't help it, the love of my life wants to explain himself to me after four years.

I jumped nearly 3 feet when Edward nudged me and said,"Hey Bells, class is over." with a small tentative smile.

I smiled back up at him genuinely and responded,"Oh, right." with an inward chuckle.

"Hey Bells, I'm gonna go back to my dorm really quick to put my books away then I'll come over and we can talk. I'll see you in a few minutes." Edward said to me as he walked by gently squeezing my shoulder affectionately.

"Alright." I said quietly,smiling up at him, still thinking about what he has to say. Then walked off towards my dorm. I sent a text to Alice saying,_'Hey,going back to my dorm to talk with Edward. He was in my biology class, and guess where the last seat where he had to sit was?'_

Within a minute I received a text back saying,_'Is he with you right now?Is it OK to come over to see you for a few minutes'_

I replied,_'He's going to his dorm for a few minutes to drop his books. Come on over, you can just leave when he gets to my dorm.' _I didn't even get a reply before I got to my dorm to see Alice standing outside my door bouncing up and down excitedly with her make-up bag in hand. I contemplated turning around and running downstairs to wait for Edward to approach my dorm building, but decided to just deal with what she had to dish, I mean it won't be that bad, Edward will be here soon. "Hey there Alice."

"Bella!" she screamed running up to me and nearly tackled me with a hug. "I can't believe you two are actually going to talk about 'it' with each other. Maybe now you two will realize you are meant to be no matter what. Like seriously you guys were fifteen. Did you really know any better?"

"Alice breathe" she stopped jumping up and down and took a dramatic deep breath, then started jumping up and down starting to talk at an unintelligible speed until I heard the words "Now let's go give you a quick make-over before he gets here." I stared at her with a scared and surprised expression on my face as she pulled me into my dorm room. She took out her phone and sent a text to someone before doing my hair and make-up deciding that my outfit was rather cute, so she didn't make me change.

* * *

**EPOV**

I told Bella I was going to drop my books off then I would be over. Five minutes after I left the class I got a text from none other than Alice saying _'Give us 5 more minutes, I had the urge to play Bella Barbie with my long lost best friend!' _ I chuckled at my sister and decided it would take me five minutes to walk over to Bella's dorm, so left to go have a long and hopefully successful talk with the love of my life.

I arrived in front of Bella's room a minute early, I figured they were almost done so I knocked on the door and heard Bella yell,"Edward! Help your sister is torturing me! The door is open!" I laughed and let myself in to see Bella sitting at her desk with subtle make-up put on flawlessly and Alice standing over her with a devious look on her face and a curling iron in hand with some of Bella's hair wrapped around it.

"Jeez Alice what are you doing to our dear Bella here?" I said as I walked in with a smirk on my face from seeing Bella's scared look.

"Oh shut up you! I'm almost done!" I shook my head at my sister and went to sit on one of the beds to watch the end of Bella's torture.

"Sorry Bells, can't exactly stop her in the middle of her Bella Barbie extravaganza." her head whipped around to glare at me, causing Alice to pull her hair with the curling iron.

"Oww! What the hell Alice!"

"You're the one who moved your head, I had nothing to do with it." Bella then turned around with a scowl on her face. "OK! You're finished!"

"Finally!" Bella and I yelled in unison. Alice just laughed at us and walked out of the room leaving Bella and I alone to talk. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes each of us trying to figure out what to say.

"So..uh... where's your roommate?" I decided to ask Bella as to break the silence.

"Oh..um..she has classes until about 3o'clock this afternoon." she replied quietly.

"Oh. OK. So umm... where do you want to start?"

"Uhmmmm... how about what you've done with your life over the past four years?"

"OK. So... I continued with school as always, just I only focused on my work really. I didn't party, I didn't go to any of the dances after 'that last one'" I winced slightly as I didn't want to bring the deep stuff up yet "and I played my piano," as an after note I added in a whisper, "and thought about you all the time."

"Oh, interesting."

"How about you?"

"Well, my mom and I moved to Phoenix. I, like you, focused on my school work and didn't go out much, except for the occasional party that Rose dragged me to, where I stood in a corner watching the party unfold, then left early." I thought I heard her say something under her breath like,"And I thought of you constantly"

"Well, I guess we had rather boring lives for the past four years." I attempted to joke lightly.

"Yeah I suppose so..." The awkward silence that followed could only be a product of neither of us wanting to bring up the major topic.

* * *

**BPOV**

My heart fluttered when I thought I heard him say that he thought about me all the time. But I wasn't sure so I didn't say how much I thought about him, although I said it under my breath, so that he wouldn't hear, at least I hoped he didn't.

I made the first move towards the subject at hand,"So.. ummm... what happened with you and ummm... _her..._ after I left?" I couldn't bring myself to say _her_ name even today.

He shifted slightly before deciding what to say, "Nothing after that point, I couldn't bring myself to do more after I saw your face, I know I shouldn't have done anything from the start, I did love you Bells, I still do, I don't think I'll ever stop loving you, I can understand if you don't feel the same way about me anymore, especially after what I did to you, but you just need to know that I do love you." He seemed as though he had finished there, it wasn't really an explanation, and I was on the verge of tears.

I looked away as the tears started to fall down my face. I tried to keep my voice steady, but I know I failed miserably,"Why? Why did you do it?" I saw him flinch in the corner of my eye as if he was about to get up, but he held himself where he was.

His voice was a little shaky as he replied, "I honestly can't give you an answer other than I was a hormonal teenager, and she was offering me sex. I think back to it now and it seems like such an idiot move to do something like that, giving up the love of your life, for sex."

I looked up at him with tears blurring my vision asking another question I had been wondering over the past four years, "Did you indeed have sex with _her_?"

He replied incredibly quickly, "No, I didn't after I saw your face I ran out of the prom, I ran in the direction I thought you might have gone, but couldn't see you, so I ended up going home. I called you and sent you texts all day the next day when you didn't show up to school. I was worried about you."

"Yeah I know you called and sent texts, but I couldn't stand to talk to you, I was so hurt. I'm still hurt over what happened so long ago."

"I went to your house a week later, to try to talk to you in person, but when I got there, you weren't living there anymore."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you, try to explain myself, even if I failed miserably, I still wanted to try." I looked at him with teary eyes, attempting to read his expressions, but couldn't make out anything except that his eyes seemed to be slightly puffy as though he was crying. I looked back down to the side and let out a sob that I had been trying to hold in. In seconds Edward was over next to me wrapping his arms around me, sobbing along with me. "Can you ever forgive me? I understand if it takes a while, but please, please tell me you may be able to forgive me someday." He wrapped his arms around me tighter rocking me back and forth as he sobbed even harder.

I wrapped my arms around his torso holding myself tighter to him, as I thought over what he said, he practically hates himself for what he did to me, he was begging for forgiveness, while comforting me, I held myself as tight as I could to him and said, "I'll forgive you, I just don't know when I'll ever trust you again. It's so hard, I feel like if I get close to you again, and get into a relationship with you, you'll end up hurting me just like you did back then." I sobbed even harder, if it was even possible.

Edward pulled me onto his lap holding me to him tighter than I thought possible and comforted me, "Shhh... I'm here, and I'm never going to hurt you again, I know it's a lot to promise, but I need you in my life, and if I can have you in my life, then I will do whatever I can to protect our relationship." I looked up at him calming down at his touch and words and reached up putting my hands on either side of his face and kissed him softly. His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer as he eagerly kissed me back. We sat there kissing for a few minutes until we heard the door open, then parted placing our foreheads together looking at each other until we heard someone clearing their throat next to us. We looked over to see Tanya standing there looking rather angry, but hiding it barely.

I decided to break the silence, "Oh, Hi there Tanya! I thought you had class until 3 o'clock?"

"I did, but the professor of my last class decided to let us out early since it was the first day. I figured I'd come back to the room to relax a little. But it looks like I won't be doing that with you two in here." She replied in a bitchy manner.

"Oh well you won't have to worry about that, we were just leaving, weren't we?" Edward said, smiling down at me, before I could say anything.

"Yes, we were, Edward." I replied, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

**Ok, so yes, they got "together" rather quickly, but something will happen eventually, the story is not even close to over yet. Thanks for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed! Now review!!! GO, REVIEW! RIGHT NOW!!!!! Yeah that grey button right there, with the green letters, it says "Review this Story/Chapter"**

**Thank you loves!**

**XO Bri XO **


	8. Choir? Art? Really?

**Hey y'all!! I'm in a bit of a hyper mood today, so don't mind me.**

**I hope y'all liked the talk, yes it was all a little rushed, but there will be more drama to come so don't ya fret. I think I'm going to post pictures of all the cars in my profile, if I haven't mentioned some yet, I will in the near future in some way or another, and I will be posting more outfits very soon. This chapter has a lot more talking, it's all kind of serious, Bella and Edward are less serious in how they talk, but things will have a serious sense to them in this chapter, not much lovey dovey stuff, but before the serious stuff it will be lovey dovey, because how can you not be happy when you just practically made fun of Tanya. Haha! ok.. I'm done my explaining, on with the chapter.**

**Oooh!! I can't forget my disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction, those rights belong to Ms. Stephanie Meyer. And any songs that may be mentioned in this fan fiction belong to their respective owners, whomever that may be.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward unwrapped his arms from my waist and lifted me off of his lap, putting me beside him on the bed. He took my hand and we walked towards the door leaving Tanya without looking towards her once.

Once we were outside of the dormitory we started laughing hysterically. Edward suddenly stopped laughing and stepped in front of me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, I stopped laughing and looked up at him to see his gorgeous green eyes staring down at me with an intense emotion, it looked as if it were a mix of lust and love, he bent his head ever so slightly and kissed my forehead, then lower to kiss my nose, I giggled as he continued to kiss everywhere on my face except where I wanted him to kiss most. I finally gave up on waiting and grabbed his face between my hands and pulled him down to kiss my lips forcefully. I felt his lips pull into a smile as he kissed me back fiercely tightening his grip around my waist and lifting me off the ground, I wrapped my legs around his waist and fisted his hair in my hands. He walked us a few steps so my back was against the brick of the dormitory building. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly complied opening my mouth, our tongues battling for dominance, his ultimately winning, not that I minded, his tongue tracing every part of my mouth that it could reach. After what seemed like hours, but was actually minutes he pulled away and gently placed my feet on the ground giving me one last peck on the lips and said, "Come on Love, let's go get some lunch at the diner down the street."

Still overwhelmed by the god I call Edward kissing me that fiercely, I simply nodded. He chuckled as I linked my hand with his, which was draped over my shoulder, as we walked down the street.**(Yeah, that was worded kind of awkwardly)** We arrived at the quaint diner and were seated immediately the hostess eying Edward a little too obviously for my liking seeing as I was the one his arm was wrapped around, she smiled at Edward, he didn't even notice as he held my chair out for me, I smirked at her as she walked away frowning.

* * *

**EPOV**

I couldn't resist kissing _my angel_, the woman that forgave me after all I put her through. I couldn't help but chuckle at her as she couldn't form words after our heated kiss. I draped an arm over her shoulders as she linked her hand with mine which was draped over her shoulders.**(Again I know awkward, if you don't understand what I mean by it I will attempt to find a picture. Haha!) **

The waiter walked over introducing himself as Mike, I looked up at him to see him staring at Bella, paying no attention to me, the man she was obviously having lunch with. Bella was paying him no attention as she looked at the menu, I cleared my throat and he finally turned to look towards me as I said, "I would like a coke, Bella, what would you like to drink, Love?"

She looked up at me and smiled a knowing smile, for what I couldn't exactly tell, but I ignored it for now as she responded, "I would like a coke as well." Mike walked away but not after giving Bella another look of pure lust. I couldn't help the scowl that formed on my face, which cause Bella to giggle.

I smiled crookedly at her and asked, "What's so funny Love?"

"Oh, I just love how easily this guy I like, Edward, gets jealous and possessive." she said giving me a playful smile. I stuck my tongue out at her,_ I know mature_, and linked our hands on top of the table, looking her in the eye still smiling, causing her to blush that gorgeous blush. I let go of one of her hands to lightly brush her tinted cheek.

"Bella, Love, tell me about your life in Phoenix, I know what you told me earlier, but I want to know _everything_, from friends to, god help me, guys you've dated, to even the classes you took. I want to know everything you have been up to."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Well, at first I tried to keep to myself. But then I met Rose, she was the most popular girl in school, everyone wanted to be her. She took me under her wing and we became the best of friends. About 6 months after becoming friends with her I told her everything that had happened between you and I." I saw Edward cringe slightly when I told him this and I squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Rose was really the only real friend I had, of course a lot of girls tried to be my friend to get closer to Rose, but not many of them were real friends to me. Rose stuck with me through it all. I took the usual classes getting average grades in all of them, I took choir for my elective every year and I took child growth and development senior year. And dating. I didn't date much, I went on a few dates that Rose set me up on, but none of them ever stuck. I met a guy Jacob when I first got to Phoenix, he became my other best friend, he admitted to really liking me and we tried being together for a while but it didn't work out, so we decided to just be friends. And that's basically my life for the past four years."

He smiled crookedly again, _god I was beginning to love that smile_, and said, "Thank you for telling me, Love." and leaned across the table to kiss me softly. Just as we were pulling apart Mike came back and asked if we were ready to order, we both ordered Tomato Parmesan Pasta, and gave me an appraised look before Edward glared at him causing Mike to shudder and practically ran away. I smirked at Edward, he looked at me and said, "What Love?"

"He was just looking Edward, I think he realizes that I'm with you." chastising him playfully with a smirk on my face.

"I'm sorry Love, what ever could I do to make up for being so jealous and possessive." playfully looking guilty.

"I don't know, how ever will you make it up to me?"

"Well, for starters I could do this." He came to my side of the taking my hand pulling me up from my chair and into his chest and kissed me softly moving to my ear whispering softly, "I'm sorry for being jealous and possessive Love." I bit my lip and moved his face from where it was kissing my neck for him to look at me, I saw his crooked grin and felt my knees give out. He chuckled as he sat me back in my chair, kissing my hand, then went to back to his seat across the table. "Am I forgiven my love?"

I bit my lip again and nodded my head up and down quickly a few times. He chuckled again, and then our food came out, but with the manager rather than Mike. The manager placed our food in front of us and said that Mike was unable to bring out our food, for he had to many tables to handle and that he would take over this table for Mike.

The manager walked away and Edward and I began to eat. I looked up to Edward and said, "So, I told you about my life in Phoenix, tell me about yours in Forks. Please." He stopped eating and ran his hand through his gorgeous bronze hair.

"Ummm..well, I haven't done much, I tired to compose a little on my piano, but I was never satisfied with what came out of it, so eventually I stopped playing, until last night when I saw you again." He siled at me, I smiled back, knowing that it was me who brought him to compose in the first place. "I also didn't date much, I could never really truly forgive myself, but I did go on a few dates with girls that I couldn't really find an excuse not to go out with. But at most it was always two dates. Then with school I went through all my classes as usual, and I took art as my elective class every year. I took the required Art I and Art II then I went onto Painting then took AP Art, mostly doing painting again. I really love painting, it's amazing to express your feelings just like music, but it was something new for me."

I smiled at him as I leaned over to kiss him sweetly. Then sat back in my chair to finish my last couple of bites. Edward threw a few large bills on the table then we left to go talk to Rosalie and Alice. I could barely imagine what Rosalie was going to do to me for taking him back.

* * *

**RPOV**

Alice came skipping into our room with a huge smile on her face, and her giant make-up bag."What's got you all excited other than you obviously just did someone's make-up?" I asked.

"Well, Edward and Bella are going to talk through everything that's happened between them. Edward arrived as I was finishing up Bella's hair." She answered extremely excitedly.

"What?!?!?!" I screamed. "Why are they talking, all he's going to do is dazzle her into forgiving him, I'm going down there to stop her from forgiving him after what the asshole did to her." I started to walk towards the door when a small hand gripped my arm tightly and pulled me down onto my bed. Alice was small but extremely strong when she wanted to be.

"You will not go down there, I may not have been there for the past four years, but I know she can hold her own, especially if she's hurting. Let them talk things out, if she calls us or shows up at our door crying we'll take care of her, if they end up solving what they can and end up together, we will support her decision, whatever decision she makes we will support. I know for a fact Edward feels horrible. Edward started composing music on his piano when he met Bella, after she left anything he composed just didn't sound right. So he stopped playing. But last night Jazzy called me and told me that Edward was playing on his keyboard, since he couldn't very well bring his grand piano to the dorm, composing again. She brings him to life, and he was crushed and insanely guilty." She finished her yelling and I took a few deep breaths then nodded before grabbing a bottle of nail polish to start painting Alice's nails while we had some girl talk.

It had been a few hours when I heard a knock on the door. Alice jumped up quickly to answer it as my toes were still drying. I heard Bella's voice and screamed, "Isabella Marie Swan get your ass in here NOW!"

She walked in tentatively holding Edward's hand behind her, I smiled up at her and said, "So you guys are together now?"

"Yes and no." she replied.

"Well, whatever your decision I will support it."

She ran up to me and threw her arms around me. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you Rose!!!"

I returned the hug and looked over her shoulder, glaring at Edward mouthing _'You hurt her again, you are deader than dead.'_ He nodded slowly.

She let me go to walk back over to Edward he placed his arm securely around her waist. Edward spoke for the first time since arriving, "We just wanted to tell you we talked everything over and are going to work through it all. But we're going to head out to the Vertigo Club for a little while tonight. And no Alice, no making Bella over this time, I like her as she is and I want her to be as comfortable as possible. Anyone is free to join us there, we're just going to go hang out for a little while then we're heading out to be to the club for nine o'clock."

"Umm.. alright, when you say hang out I'm sure you mean make-out I guess we'll meet you there." I responded.

Then Alice said, "I guess I can go one night to the club without making over Bella, but can I invite Jasper? And maybe even that other roommate of yours?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever." Edward replied extremely quickly wrapping both his arms around Bella's waist pulling her into his chest, kissing her neck a few times then whispering in her ear, what looked like, "Are you ready to go Love?" she bit her lip turning red and nodding.

Alice pointed a finger towards her mouth and made a gagging noise, "Get a room puh-lease! I do not need to see my bro 'getting his groove on'"

Bella blushed even redder and Edward laughed saying, "Goodbye Alice, Goodbye Rosalie." moving to having one arm around Bella's waist as they walked out the door.

* * *

**Ok there's chapter 7, Hope you enjoyed the fluff between Edward and Bella, this story may become rated:M for safety soon, I'm still unsure, tell me your thoughts!**

**Review please!!!**

**XO Bri XO**


	9. AN: Put on hold

**OK guys...I'm totally sorry, but I have had like no initiative to write as of lately, so I am putting story on hold for a while, I know what I want my next chapter to be about, I just can't bring myself to sit down and write it at the moment, maybe in a couple weeks or a month or something I will have that initiative, but for now my story is on hold. I will definitely write some of the next chapter on my plane ride to and from California, but I may end up writing before then, that trip is on the first and ninth of August. Again I totally apologize, and will come back to writing as soon as I feel I can write my best, thank you all for understanding!!!**

**I'M SO SORRY!!!**

**XO Bri XO **


	10. Clubbing

**Hey! OK, so apologies are needed, it's been like what more than a month? I have a new story I might update it soon, I'm not sure where in the story I should start, I'm not going to use a beta for that one, because it is going to be events of my life and it's going to be written without proofreading, so watch out! Haha! I will look it over, but it's going to be as if I'm just speaking the story of my life. Oh yeah, by the way, the story is called A Journey to Love.**

**I didn't send this chapter to my beta, so let me know if there are any mistakes that need fixing. I wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible.**

**This is the club scene. There's a special surprise in store for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I walked into Club Vertigo searching for Alice and Rosalie knowing they got here before us. After a few minutes of searching we found Rosalie and Emmett talking, and looking mighty cozy, in a VIP booth. Alice and Jasper were no where to be seen, knowing Alice she had dragged him out to the dance floor. I noticed quite a large tray of what looked like Strawberry Daiquiris, though I assume they are non-alcoholic, seeing as none of us are 21 yet.

"Hey you two! I see that you've met." Edward said as we approached Rose and Emmett. They looked up at us smiling. Edward then looked over at me and said, "Let's go to the dance floor, Love."

"Edward you know I don't dance." Even though it was no use, he always got me to do things I would never normally do.

"Come on Babe" he said as he dragged me out to the dance floor. We arrived to the dance floor as a new song was beginning. I recognized it as "Don't Lie" by The Black Eyed Peas. Edward pulled me to him so my back was against his chest with his hands on my hips and we began swaying our hips to the music together.

_Cause I lied and I cheated_

_And I lied a little more_

_But after I did it_

_I don't know what I did it for._

Edward pulled me closer wrapping his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head as a form of reassurance. I rubbed his arms to let him know I was fine. He leaned down and quickly kissed me on the cheek before we continued dancing. I noticed Rose and Emmett approaching us from the corner of my eye and smiled over at them.

"Hey Jasper, How are ya man?" I heard Edward greet so I looked to the other side, to see Alice and Jasper approaching. We all started dancing together to "Dip It Low" by Christina Milian, Alice, Rose and I dipping it low as she sang the words. All of us were having a great time and soon enough the guys decided to go back to the VIP booth to talk, leaving us girls to dance.

* * *

**Surprise POV**

I walked into Club Vertigo, the club that Rosalie texted me the name of saying they were going there tonight, I was planning on surprising Bella while she was there. So I walked onto the dance floor to search for a tall blond named Rosalie and an average height gorgeous brunette perfectly named Bella. I finally spotted Bella on the dance floor about ten steps away from me. I started to walk up behind her, they were dancing together along with a short black haired pixie-like girl. I motioned with a finger to my lips for them not to say anything, Rosalie smiled back at me and the pixie looked at Rose curiously. I leaned forward to whisper in Bella's ear, "Surprise Beautiful!"

* * *

**BPOV**

I jumped at the sound of someone whispering in my ear "Surprise Beautiful!", I recognized the voice as Jacob's but there was no way that my best friend could possibly be here. The man started to dance with me his hands securely on my hips my back against his chest, I was yet again startled by this and turned quickly to see Jacob smiling down at me, I let out an Alice-like squealing and jumped up hugging my best friend tightly.

He put me down and I playfully slapped him on the chest scolding him for frightening me like that, he just laughed and pulled me back into his chest to continue dancing.

We were dancing to "Move Your Body" by Missy Elliot when I saw bronze hair headed towards us rather quickly, which I found odd, but I just smiled towards my boyfriend as he approached. When I finally saw his face, I saw that it was angry, I couldn't find any reason why he would be angry. Edward finally got to us I looked up at him confused, by this time I had stepped away from Jacob, I took a step closer to Edward and put my hand on his arm and asked,"What's wrong babe?"

He just shrugged my hand off of his arm and growled towards Jacob, then looked back towards me and finally spoke harshly,"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

I continued to look up at him confused and replied,"Dancing, what the hell is wrong with that Edward?"

"Oh, so you're willing to dance with a random guy, but not your boyfriend, that makes total sense Isabella!" He began to walk off, I tried to grab his hand and pull him back to me, but he just ripped his hand out of my grip and practically ran to the exit.

I started to run after him, not even looking back to see if anyone was following me. I could feel hot tears starting to spill down my cheeks, I got out of the door and looked around for my bronze-haired boyfriend and found that he was no where to be seen. I fell back against the building and slid down the wall until I was seated on the ground. I buried my head and my hands on my knees and began bawling my eyes out.

After what I'm sure was a couple minutes I felt a few sets of hands rubbing my back and then I felt myself being lifted, I opened my eyes to see Jacob holding me close to his chest carrying me towards the car. I was sat in the middle seat, when we got to the jeep, between Jacob and Jasper. I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder as he rubbed my hair and Jacob rubbed my back.

Next thing I knew we were back at Rosalie and Alice's dorm and I was being placed on one of the beds as I went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to see everyone sleeping, curled up somewhere in the dorm room. Jacob was sitting in a chair next to the bed I was on, resting his head next to mine, Alice was curled up on the bed across the room with Jasper behind her, Rosalie was behind me and Emmett was on a makeshift bed in the middle of the floor.

I squeezed my way out of Rosalie's bed and into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were red and puffy from crying all night, my hair was a mess, so much so that I barely recognized myself. I splashed my face a couple of times with cold water and walked out of the bathroom to see everyone walking up. Alice walked up to me and hugged me tightly and asked,"Are you alright? My brother is a complete imbecile."

"I'll be fine, I guess we just went into all this too quickly and couldn't fully trust each other yet." I replied quietly. Emmett and Jasper walked up to me to say there goodbyes since they had to go back to their dorm, "We'll be back later Bells, we need to knock some sense into our boy over there." Jasper said as he hugged me and kissed the top of my head. Emmett pulled me into a bear hug and said,"Don't worry about anything Bells, it'll all work out." He put me down with a big goofy smile on his face, which I returned with a small smile.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

Jasper and I headed back to our dorm to talk to Edward, when we got there we found a messed up dorm and a disheveled Edward with his head in his hands.

"Edward! What the hell is wrong with you man? Do you seriously not trust Bella enough to let her dance with her best friend who decided to surprise her last night with an unplanned visit?" I screamed at him.

He slowly raised his head to look up at me, I noticed he had streaks down his face from crying, and he replied,"What the hell are you talking about Em? She was dancing with some random guy when she didn't even want to dance with me."

"She was dancing with Jacob Black, her best friend from Phoenix. He wanted to surprise her with a visit so he talked to Rose and found out that we were all going to Club Vertigo last night, so he flew in yesterday and got a cab to the club. He surprised her by coming to her and dancing with her. Then you being an idiot had to go and overreact, over your girl dancing with another guy." I explained.

He jumped up from the couch and started running towards the door as he exclaimed"Shit! Shit! Shit! She probably hates me right now! I gotta go talk to her!"

* * *

**EPOV**

My head was swimming with thoughts all along the lines of _'Shit! I really screwed up royally this time! Dammit!' _I tried to think of where she would be, I ended up at Rose and Alice's dorm, seeing as Bella hates her roommate. I knocked on the door for it to be opened by a tall russet Native American looking guy, that I recognized as the man Bella was dancing with the night before. He sneered," What do you want?"

"I want to talk to Bella, please move, so I can see my girlfriend." I tried to be civil seeing as being anything other could end badly.

"That's not going to happen, she doesn't want to see or talk to you, so I suggest you leave." He replied harshly and slammed the door on my face. I sank down next to the door with my back against the wall and put my head in my hands _'I really overreacted this time'._

* * *

**Alright everyone! There's the next chapter! I hoped you liked it, I'm sorry for all the drama for anyone who wants a lovey dovey story of BellaxEdward, but I really feel the need for drama to keep some of you interested, Edward and Bella will talk in the next chapter or the one after that. I wrote this chapter on a plane from Los Angeles all the way back to Boston, a 4hour 55minute flight.**

**You read, hopefully enjoyed! Now Review!!!!**

**XO Bri XO**


	11. The Palace

**Ok Everyone! Hold your fire!!! I know that I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I haven't had much of an initiative to write lately, no inspiration for the past couple months and before that I barely had a minute to myself with my clingy and now ex-boyfriend. Now I haven't tried to outline this chapter, so I'm just kind of winging it, let the characters do the work ya know? If this chapter doesn't turn out too good, I might be putting this up for adoptions because I have know clue where to go in this story, that's why I'm winging it. I hope my writing doesn't suck being out of practice and all.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight.**

**Sorry to keep you waiting for months!!!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I watched Emmett and Jasper walk out and walked back over to Rosalie's bed and curled up with one of the pillows. I grabbed my ipod, that was on the nightstand next to Rose's bed, and just blasted my music to escape from everything. Jacob came over and sat back in the chair that was next to the bed and grabbed my hand giving me a small smile. Then I felt both girls get onto the bed and start rubbing my back.

Eventually, Jacob got up and went to the door I sat up confused and took my earbuds out to see what he was doing. Then I heard Edward's voice, but before I could registered what he said I started to sob and heard pieces of what Jacob replied, "doesn't want...see...talk...leave", then I hard the door slam and I sobbed even harder and the girls wrapped their arms around me and Jacob came back and took my hand in his again. He just rubbed my hand and whispered, "He'll never hurt you again, Bells. I'm here now and I'll never hurt you". I always knew that Jacob liked me as more than a friend, but my feelings for him were always platonic.

I just looked up to him and said, "Thanks, Jakey. You're such a great friend. I love you". Then put my earbuds back in and drown out the world listening to my mix of Paramore and Ke$ha. The song that was playing described how I was feeling now perfectly, which made me cry even harder...

_Here we go_

_Welcome to my funeral_

_Without you _

_I don't even have a pulse_

_All alone_

_It's dark and cold_

_With every move_

_I die...._

* * *

**EPOV**

I got up and made my back to my room. I'm sure anyone who saw me it seemed like I was a zombie, and they were right. I'm not full without my Bella, I need her to live my life, she is my life. I just went to my room ignoring Emmett and Jasper playing video games and flopped down on my bed.

I don't know how long I was laying there but soon enough Emmett and Jasper came in. Emmett bellowed, "Get your sorry ass out of bed and get into some nice clothes, we're going out". And they walked out. I got up and dressed in an emerald green button down and dark jeans, there's no use fighting them on going out.

I walked into the living room and we headed out to 'The Palace', where they had an open mic going on.

* * *

**BPOV**

I ended up falling asleep, I don't know for how long but soon enough Alice was bouncing on the bed telling me to get up. "Alice, don't want to do Bella Barbie right now, I just want to wallow in my self pity right now."

"Isabella Marie Swan get your ass out of that bed before I get you out of it myself!" Rosalie shouted at me, I could always count on her to put my ass in gear when I don't want to do anything. I slowly got up and noticed Jacob lightly snoring on Alice's bed. "Alright, great you're up! Now go shower." Rosalie said, handing me a stack of clothes, that definitely meant clubbing. I frowned then made my way to the shower.

About fifteen minutes later Alice was pounding on the door, "Bella get out of that shower I still have to do your hair and make-up!" I dragged myself out of the shower, dried off and got into what little of an outfit was there, which I was instructed to wear. The outfit consisted of a black leather skirt, and a deep blue top with nothing to the back except a few strips of fabric holding it together then the lowest neckline known to man.

I walked out of the bathroom and looked at Alice with my hand on my hips, "I am not wearing this out. This thing cannot be considered clothing!" Gesturing to my top.

"Bella just sit and and be quiet, we're going to The Palace tonight and you are going to like it!" Rosalie wasn't going to give up so I gave in and sat down for the next 2 hours of torture.

When they were done with me, they were both ready within 20 minutes, we left a note for Jake that we were going out for a 'girls' night out' and that he was welcome to use my car if he wanted to go out, since we were taking Rose's.

* * *

**EPOV**

We got a booth in the club and Emmett seemed to immediately be on the phone, I couldn't hear everything said and really, I didn't care I just sat there listening to he people taking their chances up on stage applauding those deserving.

After we were there for about half an hour I looked toward the door where I saw Rosalie and I thought to myself _'Is Bella with her? Will I get to see my girl? Will I get to talk to her?' _All these thing ran through my head as Rose walked into the club and that's when I saw my angel in a very sinful outfit. They began to walk over to our table and Jasper put a hand on my arm to keep me from getting up or going to Bella. They arrived at our table and all I saw was Bella's head looking down at the ground as Rosalie held her hand leading her to sit next to me. I felt this electric jolt go through me as she sat by me, still not noticing me. I looked down at her and finally spoke, "Bells?"

She looked up to me with tears in her eyes, threating to spill over and I just wrapped my arms around her and whispered, "I'm so sorry Bells. I overreacted Love, I'm sorry. I got jealous and overprotective and I'm so, so sorry". She wrapped her arms around me then and started sobbing. I soothed her as best I could, but I noticed the stage was open, "I'll be right back Love."

I got up on the stage with an acoustic guitar and sat on a stool, "This song goes out to my girl, Bella. It's called 'Broken'"

_In the moonlight_

_Your face, it glows_

_Like a thousand diamonds_

_I suppose_

_And you hair flows like_

_The ocean breeze..._

I looked over to our table and locked eyes with Bella, who still had tears flowing down her face. It broke my heart to see her like that, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure she never feels how she does again.

_Not a million fights_

_Could make me hate you_

_You're invincible _

She shook her head slightly as I said this.

_Yeah, It's true_

_It's in your eyes_

_where I find peace_

_Is it Broken?_

_Can we work it out?_

_Let's light up the town, scream out loud!_

_Is it Broken?_

_Can we work it out?_

_I can see in your eyes_

_Your ready to break_

She began to look down.

_Don't look away_

And she looked back up at me and gave a weak smile. As I began singing the next verse, she began to walk toward me.

_So here we are now_

_In a place where_

_The sun blended_

_With the ocean thin._

I stood and held my hand out for her to come on stage with me. She grabbed my hand and stood with me as I continued to sing and play.

_So thin, we stand_

_Across from each other_

_Together we'll wonder_

_If we will last these days_

_If I asked you to stay_

_Would you tell me_

_You would be mine?_

_And time_

_Is all I ask for_

_Time_

_I just need one more day_

_And time_

Tears continued to flow down her face, I reached up and wiped her tears with my thumb.

_You've been crying too long_

_Time_

_And your tears wrote this song_

_Stay_

_In the moonlight_

_Your face it glows_

I ran my hand over her cheek and smiled through my singing.

_Is it broken?_

_Can we work it out?_

_Let's light up the town, scream out loud!_

_Is it broken?_

_Can we work it out?_

_I can see in your eyes_

_You're ready to break_

She dropped her head down again. And I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face to look at me as I sang the last line.

_Don't look away._

I pulled her into me and kissed her as her hand went into my hair and the crown cheered. "I love you Isabella, I'm so sorry for everything I've done. Will you please give me another chance Baby?"

She looked up at me with tears still flowing and smiled, "Always Edward, I love you too. Let's go back to our friends and have a good time." I kissed her once again and we walked off stage.

* * *

**Hey everyone!! Thanks for reading! So I believe this may be the longest chapter so far. Again I am terribly sorry that I kept you waiting almost half a year for this chapter!! I hope I made up for it with this chapter, they are back together but they still need to talk. That will be next chapter! Thanks for reading press that button down there in review please!!**


End file.
